


Di quella sciarpa e della loro relazione segreta

by Mokochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lime, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed era strano — lo sarebbe sempre stato — perché colei che accendeva quel vortice inspiegabile di desiderio era proprio Mikasa.<br/>Mikasa, la persona con cui era cresciuto.<br/>L'iperprotettiva, ansiosa, prudente Mikasa Ackerman.<br/>La stessa ragazza con cui, ogni notte, faceva l'amore di nascosto senza poterne fare a meno.<br/>[Scritta per l'EreMika Week | 9 Novembre 2013 | Prompt: "Sciarpa"] [Lime, OOC - Eren attivo: seriously? - What if?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di quella sciarpa e della loro relazione segreta

Passò le dita sulle piccole spiegazzature della sciarpa di Mikasa e si puntellò su un gomito per non farle sentire il proprio peso, la mano tutta presa da quella stoffa che gli riportava alla mente la volta in cui si erano conosciuti  —    sarebbe stato probabilmente un ricordo piacevole, pensò con una smorfia, se solo le circostanze non si fossero rivelate fin troppo tragiche per Mikasa e fin troppo inquietanti per lui, che da bambino qual era  si era sporcato le mani del sangue di uomini meschini che avrebbero meritato molto più della morte.  
«Avresti potuto farne a meno» borbottò Eren, in tono di rimprovero, prendendo un lembo della sciarpa fra le dita e tirandola un poco per far notare a Mikasa la sua presenza alquanto fastidiosa; e in effetti lo sarebbe stata davvero, se solo non si fosse reso conto di apprezzare quell'attaccamento per un suo dono  —  e per l'effetto che gli faceva vederlo sul corpo nudo della ragazza.  
 _Contraddizioni._  
Mikasa allungò una mano e sfiorò a propria volta quella stoffa rossa, mentre gli stringeva le cosce attorno ai fianchi con una delicatezza non da lei; abituato a vederla forte e impassibile di fronte a umani e Giganti, Eren faticava a trovarle anche solo qualcosa di delicato, tanto erano rari atteggiamenti puramente femminili da parte sua.  
«Ultimamente non riesco a separarmene» Mikasa inclinò il capo e una ciocca di capelli corvini le coprì un occhio per un secondo, prima di scivolare giù, lentamente, lungo la guancia.  «Vuoi che la tolga?» aggiunse, la voce venata da un calore tenue al contempo trattenuto dalla fredda compostezza ostentata davanti a tutti, Eren compreso.  
Sospirò, Eren, perché la sola idea che se la togliesse non gli piaceva; poco importava se era stato lui a far notare la sua presenza fra di loro, come a volerla rimproverare per forza per qualcosa di inesistente: l'istinto gli aveva detto di farlo  —  perché brontolare con Mikasa per particolari superflui come quello gli riusciva infinitamente bene, forse fin troppo.  
Gli piaceva, non poteva farne a meno.  
«Lascia perdere» rispose infine, un lamento secco a fior di labbra, mollando la presa sulla sciarpa e spigendo il proprio corpo contro quello della presunta sorella  _ —  il solo pensare che qualcuno, in passato, l'avesse considerata tale, gli faceva ribrezzo persino in quel momento  _ _—_    il calore piacevole nato dal contatto fra i loro corpi a far da sfondo a un momento di intimità che si era ripetuto tante e troppe volte negli ultimi tempi, modificando pian piano ogni abitudine o atteggiamento, ogni gesto prima così semplice e ora macchiato da una relazione nascosta a tutti, anche ad Armin, per motivi che nessuno dei due conosceva.   
_Fratello e sorella,_  si ripeté Eren, irritato, collegando quel pensiero a tutto il resto mentre con le dita accarezzava il seno pieno e sodo di Mikasa, avvertendone la morbidezza contro il palmo della mano.  
 _Come no._  
I loro amici non li avevano mai considerati fratelli, tutt'altro; il problema era ben diverso, ma difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a trovare una risposta alla questione.   
Affondò il viso nel collo di Mikasa, il calore della sciarpa contro le labbra e il profumo rassicurante che inconsapevolmente la compagna emanava, facendolo sentire in qualche modo a casa.  
Ansimò, sorpreso.  
Prima che tutto cambiasse, prima di capire che sarebbero potuti morire da un momento all'altro, prima che scattasse quel qualcosa in grado di mettere in moto la loro storia...  
Prima di tutto questo, a Eren erano sfuggite talmente tante cose su Mikasa, in quegli anni passati insieme senza mai guardarla veramente, a litigare, respingersi, proteggersi  _ — mettendo da parte l'affetto palese per lasciar posto a quello nascosto, appena percettibile anche a Eren  _ _—_  che ora quasi si pentiva di non esserci arrivato prima.  
Mikasa era attraente.  
Calda.  
 _Rassicurante._  
E, peggio ancora, non poteva fare a meno di lei.  
Si tirò su affondando le dita nel materasso: insinuò una gamba fra le cosce di Mikasa, un gesto che di innocente aveva ben poco; subito, un fremito percorse la ragazza, il segnale che i loro corpi si stavano accendendo di nuovo, così naturalmente pronti, desiderosi di quel contatto fatto di abitudine e attimi piacevoli.  
Ed era strano  _ —  lo sarebbe sempre stato  — _   perché colei che accendeva quel vortice inspiegabile di desiderio era proprio Mikasa.  
Mikasa, la persona con cui era cresciuto.  
L'iperprotettiva, ansiosa, prudente Mikasa Ackerman.  
La stessa ragazza con cui, ogni notte, faceva l'amore di nascosto senza poterne fare a meno.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
Starnutì di botto, il corpo scosso da quell'esternazione imprevista; completamente contrariato, Eren alzò gli occhi prima su Mikasa, ansiamante e sudata sotto di lui, poi sulla sciarpa che li aveva legati indissolubilmente cinque anni addietro e che nemmeno dieci secondi prima gli aveva solleticato troppo il naso, interrompendo bruscamente il loro amplesso.  
Eren lasciò sfuggire un brontolio distinto e poco fraintendibile, più una bestemmia che avrebbe scandalizzato qualsiasi adoratore delle Mura.  
«Ho cambiato idea» disse dopo un istante, poco entusiata.  «Una volta tanto, credo proprio che toglierti quella sciarpa non sia un male.» 

Detto ciò, Eren Jaeger tirò via la morbida sciarpa che avvolgeva il collo di Mikasa e se la lanciò alle spalle senza preoccuparsi di dove sarebbe finita.

 

 

 


End file.
